Why Felicity loves showers
by I Dream In Color
Summary: When Felicity is distracted by Oliver and falls, Oliver comes to her rescue. Romantic one-shot, no spoilers for any of the episodes


Water was clattering down in the distance as Oliver was taking a shower. He had been training for more than 2 hours, while Felicity was working on a new security system for Team Arrow (as she called them in her head, because Oliver and Diggle had made clear that they absolutely did not like it). Or at least she was doing an attempt to work, as she tried to forget that Oliver was standing naked only a few meters away from her. Felicity had been a proponent of the idea of Diggle to install a shower for a lot of practical reason, but her biggest reason was a lot less honourable and was standing a few meters away from her.

The thought had crossed her mind that she had to go home, but then again, she wasn't strong enough to leave. She knew he didn't want her that way, and she wasn't even sure how she felt about him, but still she was attracted to him more than a cat to a bowl of milk. When he had announced that he was going to take a shower, she didn't know how she felt: relieved that he couldn't distract her anymore or… disappointed. And thinking of him now… in the shower…. She closed her eyes as she leant back against her desk chair for a second. "God dammit Smoak, keep it together" she whispered, but it sounded a lot more desperate than she wanted.

She sighed as she stood up to get some water thinking it could maybe clear her head a little, but in that move succeeded in knocking her knee against the drawer unit under her desk full force. "GODDAMIT!" she cursed as the pain hit her, while realising that it was too late to hold her balance. She crashed into the floor, and a new flood of cursing words filled the room. "Felicity?!" she heard Oliver shouting as he stormed out of the bathroom that was situated next to the training space. "Felicity where ar-" he asked worried, before stopping midsentence as he saw her laying on the floor. She was as read as a tomato as she tried to get up. "I'm fine Oliver I was just trying to get some water and-" she started, but she interrupted herself with a groan of pain. Oliver immediately rushed to her, his trained eye immediately spotting the already slightly swollen ankle. He picked her up carefully, walking her to what she called the First Aid corner and put her on a table, her feet dangling from the side. "You are probably the clumsiest person I have ever met." he said, and Felicity would have probably fought that with an entire flood of arguments as she hadn't just realised that he was wearing a towel. Only a towel. She, Felicity Smoak, was nursed by a very wet, dripping Oliver Queen who was very, very naked. The towel hung loosely around his hips, just low enough to show his abdominal "V-lines".

She cleared her throat as she tried not to notice his hot skin against her. "Oliver, I am fine, you can go and… go finish your shower." she brought out. "Felicity if I don't take care of this your ankle is going to swell really bad." he said with an authority that made her realise that he wasn't going to let this go. She closed her eyes. "Then can you at least put on some clothes?" she said, refusing to open her eyes before he wore more clothes. He grinned slightly as he rumbled to some drawers. "It's not like you haven't seen my bare chest before, so what's the point?". "The point is to keep my sanity" she muttered under her breath, hoping that she didn't really say that out loud. His rough skilled hands were wrapping the bandage around her ankle, and she was happy that the pain dulled the other feelings that were speeding through her body. She opened her eyes again, thinking she must have some sort of very strong self-destruction desire. He was standing there at her feet, focusing on the bandage. She couldn't even put it into words how she felt, which was a lot for her. "Finished" he said with that lovable half smile that always melted her heart a little, and she involuntary sighed at how he made her feel. "You're sure that you didn't hit your head or anything?" he asked a bit worried as he came closer to her, checking her head without waiting for her answer. She was staring straight to his lower abs and the start of his towel as he stood in front of her, checking her head, and she felt like he was doing it on purpose.

"Oliver Queen" she said, stern but with a little hint of a vibration in her voice. "I know you have an incredible amount of self-restraint, but I have not. So, I suggest you go away. Now." "I think you're over-estimating me." he mumbled as he took a step back, and she wasn't sure if he was even talking to her. "Oliver…" she started, but she didn't know how to end her sentence, which was… unusual for her. She didn't know what she wanted to say, because she didn't know what she wanted that he did. He leant slightly forward as he put his hands beside her thighs, his eyes closed, his face restless. She saw his biceps contract as he leant against the table and she tried really hard to ignore the thoughts about those arms and what she wanted him to do with them. "I don't know what to do about you Felicity Smoak. You make me… confused." She looked up at him and laughed nervously. "You made it clear that you don't believe in this Oliver… in us. You can't just play with my feelings and I think we both know what the right thing is to do and-" she said, but Oliver stopped her. "You're rambling again Felicity." he noted, sounding somewhat amused. "Oliver this is no joke for me." Felicity said, irritated by his tone. She tried to get off the table by pushing away his arm, but he didn't move an inch. He didn't flinch, he stood there, still as a statue. A very hot, wet statue admittedly. She hated how he affected her so much. "I'm not joking Felicity" he said, looking into her eyes and leaning a little closer. "I'm tired of doing what's best." She gulped as she looked up at him, because she wasn't prepared for what she saw in his eyes: smouldering lust, reflecting the desire that was raging in her body.

Oliver closed the space between them and finally, after all this time, their lips touched in a fierce battle of desire. Felicity didn't know what was happening anymore. Any sense of time left her body as his lips kissed the skin under her ear. Any sense of place vanished in thin air as his arms curled around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Any sense of right and wrong disappeared into nothingness as he moaned against her skin while unzipping her dress. Her hands wandered over his torso, feeling every injury he had ever had. But they weren't ugly to her anymore. Every scar was a reminder of how strong he was. She felt his muscles contract under her hands, his breaths getting louder and more frantic with every touch. As if it was her driving him crazy, and not the other way around.

Oliver pulled her up from the table, taking his time to pull down her tight dress. It fell next to her heels, and for the first time in the last few minutes, her brain took a second to evaluate things. She was standing in front of Oliver Queen, only wearing her underwear, and she didn't feel embarrassed for a second. She simply couldn't when someone was watching her like he was now. As if she was a marvel that he couldn't stop looking at, afraid that she would vanish if he even blinked.

"Felicity…" Oliver started, his voice low and husky, but she interrupted him as she stepped closer. "Don't ruin the moment Oliver." she said, "I just don't want to think about consequences and what if's and tomorrows tonight." He kissed her slowly as a silent agreement, and she could feel both their desire from head to toe. Her hands that were rested around his neck, wandered downwards, until they rested on his towel. She looked up in his eyes, and saw a dark, cheeky spark in his eyes. "I surrender, miss Smoak."


End file.
